


light a flame (on your heart)

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Omega, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Mentions of Blood, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soonhoon - Freeform, There's not much into the entirety of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: And then Soonyoung said, "I could be a wolf for you. I can howl against your hair so you will know you're safe in my arms, bite your neck so everyone will know you are mine and devour you whole until I reach your soul; I'll moon over you like the wolf that I am, light a flame on your heart and pledge my loyalty to protect you."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

With bloodied fingers and mud covered soles, Jihoon found himself laying and curled against the hardwood floor of an unfamiliar room- bare backside touching the cool surface, whimpers slowly turning into mewls as a series of pain shots from his spine and covering his whole naked form. It was unbearable.

There's a visible indent of fresh markings at his neck- red and contrasting against his fair soft flesh. The wound looks unsettling by how seemingly deep the bite was.

 _"Hush, pup"_ through blurry senses, he can hear gentle cooing- a soft and tender gesture, warm hands petting his backside. He sees crescents despite the bright and feral tiger-eyes and sharp features of someone whose presence was very familiar yet foreign at the same time- Jihoon just can't keep up with his surroundings.

And oddly, he can sense a strong musk wafting off of the latter- a strong smell of summer fields and fresh sandalwood. Said latter, lapped at the wound with expertise and healing the broken flesh that sent a euphoric sensation, "It'll get better soon, please hang a little longer with me."

Jihoon can't help but mewl and be submissive towards the warm touches lingering against his skin. Everything is just overwhelming- everything felt like sandpaper against his skin, the smells are all pungent to his nose. He can't move his disoriented body as if he lost all his limbs.

Another series of cooing and gentle touches came to his rescue, ruffling his hair and calming him down, subsiding all his pain.

"I'm sorry pup, this is the only thing I can do for you" he said as he traced a line on Jihoon's back, provoking a shiver. Soonyoung purred, calming the new wolf coming out. "Good pup."

Jihoon tried to understand but his mind was clouded with hunger for touch, mind running with instinct- he wanted to appease the churning want at the pit of his stomach, he wanted to be taken, to be marked, to be owned.

"S-soonyoung, please" Jihoon begged, tears pooling over his already flushed cheeks and pain had increased tenfold- its like something inside is changing, set of canine teeth slowly coming out of his gums making it bleed, bones crackling like wildfire and his senses starting to get the best of him. "Please, a-alpha."

Soonyoung, as Jihoon called him, froze. The sight before him was nothing but temptation and calling his inner wolf to answer his mate's cries.

He need to wait for Jihoon first.

"Pup, we need to complete your changing cycle first." Soonyoung surpass a growl, his throat tightening as he looked once again at the delectable sight before him- submissive and ready to be devoured.

"And then, I'll make you mine, you would be the alpha's most precious possession." Soonyoung sweep off the damp hair all over his forehead and leaned to give him a sweet peck, "Only mine."

The sun melted into the horizon, as moonlight slowly seeped through the wide balcony and gave a source inside the dark room.

Jihoon feels heavy, bones weighing him much to hold it all together. He felt a little woozy as he tried to stand up from his lying position only to find himself in the middle of a queen size bed with a pristine bedpost and lacy see-through white curtains, all huddled in mountains of cotton blankets and different articles of clothing like a comfortable nest.

He would be lying if he say, he quite didn't remember anything that happened- it was surreal finding out Soonyoung was indeed a werewolf like his speculation but much even unexpected was for him to willingly change into one- the imagery of the sensual bite and traces of touches from what seems every part of his body struck his head, mind clouded with nothing but wanting those touches and the presence of Soonyoung once again.

The door creaked open, revealing Soonyoung without a top, skin glistening under the moonlight in its full glory that made him embarrassingly all too needy. Something inside Jihoon snapped and wanted a little attention from the latter, a new foreign feeling for him.

"Calm down, pup" he chuckled as he slowly approached Jihoon in his nest. "I can smell your new scent from downstairs- it's almost edible and enticing me to eat you up."

Jihoon blushes over the pet name although he should have been mad from being called like a little puppy but Soonyoung just knows to pull some strings in the new residing wolf inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not as well-written as the previous and bit rushed but i still wanted to update after a long tiring week.

Soonyoung least expected to see a crying and distressed wolf laying in the middle of his bed. He immediately came barging into his quarters after spending some hours hunting and patrolling only to find Jihoon in his current state.

His heart broke into pieces as he heard the tiniest whimpers and muffled cries coming from his pup that has now shifted into his majestic wolf form- large yet slightly smaller than Soonyoung's form, fur in luscious jet black hue that contrasted his own pristine white one. But the main attraction was Jihoon's eyes- electric blue coloring the edges, piercing and beautiful.

Pretty. Soonyoung's wolf howled in delight. His feral instincts went high wired but thankfully still at bay.  _ So so pretty. Mine. _

He would indulge and admire his pup more if it weren't for another series of broken cries coming from Jihoon. Soonyoung rushed over him and carefully placed the latter's head into his lap, softly mumbling words and effectively calming the distressed wolf down.

"Pup, listen to me" he started carefully, "do you see a wolf, a black one?"

The wolf cries more, Soonyoung assumes Jihoon still understands and can comprehend, not entirely slipping through his instincts. "Run. I want you to run after until you reach by its foot and slowly, slowly merge yourself with that wolf. Be one with your wolf."

And so Jihoon did. The place inside was dark, cold and ringing with silence. But by the end of his sight, a wolf stands firmly on the ground with pride and glory. Jihoon ran and ran until he was met with a large black wolf and bowed his head as he asked for permission to take over, the wolf accepted bowing its head in return and touched his own.

Minutes passed like hours, the huddled wolf in Soonyoung's lap was now turned into a curled up Jihoon in his most vulnerable state- the soft furs was back into warm enticing skin, claws retracting and shivering like a leaf as coldness touches the now naked human form.

Without further ado, Soonyoung hoard the blankets closer to them as he wrapped the small body in a fluffy cocoon that provided enough warmth to shield Jihoon from the biting cold air.

"S-soonyoung" Jihoon opened his eyes with a start, sighing to himself as he once again heard the familiar presence near him, "Soonyoung '' he repeated, out of strength to move. His bones crackle like fire and dull aches stretch along his spine from the sudden shifting.

Soonyoung regretted leaving his pup in such a vulnerable state. The changing cycle was barely complete and he knew this would happen at any given circumstances. Unconsciously slipping into wolf form is common within newly presented pups but Jihoon as someone who's just changed takes a lot of toll in his body than naturally born werewolves. His biology is rapidly changing inside and Soonyoung can't do so much about it that there was a slight guilt on his part for doing so.

"I'm here pup," said Soonyoung tenderly against his ears and held Jihoon closer to his chest. His calming scent covered the whole room. "I'm here. Everything is okay."

"Soonyoung" Jihoon whimpered and buried himself deeper inside his arms, curling himself as small as possible. "I-I was so s-scared."

Soonyoung heart fell hearing his broken sobs. He leaned down and pressed the weight of his own pair of lips against Jihoon, slow and reassuring and whispering sincerity only two of them can hear. "I'm here."

Jihoon immediately calmed down, slipping into unconsciousness. Soonyoung watched- guarded him and never once left by his side as he promised.

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon whispered against his chest.

Soonyoung hummed, "What it is, pup?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Whatever you want, pup." Soonyoung smiled and ran his fingers against the sea of blues and black, carding Jihoon's hair. "Do you want to know where and when we first met?"

Jihoon unconsciously pouted to himself, of course he knew how they both met- it was on a sunday morning at a cafe near his university. Soonyoung was so peculiar, he barely talks as if he was out of civilization for the last decades only to find out he really is and was stuck in his wolf form that forming a comprehensive sentence was too hard for him.

Soonyoung chuckled as if knowing what he was thinking all this time. "Sure, I met you in a more civil way at a cafe but do you remember your lone hiking trip?"

Jihoon nodded but didn't say anything. Instead, he will just let Soonyoung tell him.

"It was a change of season, cusp of winter, when you decided to go on that trip. Most wolves migrated to avoid detection, well, expect for one. I decided to stay, what a foolish decision." Soonyoung laughed bitterly, which made Jihoon frown. He can see through Soonyoung's expression that one fateful day, he can feel it through their faint bond.

Soonyoung remembered everything like a vivid dream- how he was able to escape his despair from rustless hunters and met Jihoon along the way. "But if it weren't for that foolish decision, I wouldn't have met you." He paused, pressing a kiss against Jihoon's forehead. "You found me by a lake, wounded and snarling in pain."

The soft carding against his hair and the warmth coming from Soonyoung made Jihoon feel light, lulling him to sleep.

And so before Soonyoung could go further on his story, he heard light snores and tickling breaths against his chest. He spared his sleeping pup a glance and smiled, planting soft pecks in his forehead, nose and chin.

"You saved me," said Soonyoung as he tugged Jihoon closer to him, "always remember that."

And he finally surrendered to sleep.

_ "Mating with a human is futile. I can't risk hurting you, Jihoon." _

_ "It's just a little sacrifice from me and besides, you're there to save me if anything might happen. So please." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never intended to write with multi-chapters but somehow it just happened (also pretend that i did not reposted this one).

Jihoon would curiously ask a couple of things about the changes he has been experiencing that are somewhat in between shifting and other matters, an excuse to stir up a conversation about their mating bond. Usually, Soonyoung would tell him a few more months is enough for him to get accustomed to his wolf and as for other matters, he always just dismissed it before Jihoon could even ask any further. 

He had also tried seducing Soonyoung once but the alpha is stubborn as much as he is, still refusing and going against his request no matter how much he begged. He keeps on reminding Jihoon that he is not ready for any drastic changes into their bond and they should wait a little longer.

_ And _ Soonyoung should have known better what his little omega would feel or react to this matter.

  
  


“If you keep this bratty attitude up,” Soonyoung warned, his amber eyes gleaming, “I will not be responsible for the next things that might happen to you.”

“Is that all you are?” Jihoon taunted, he was more feisty than Soonyoung expected. He tried to bare his canines but the alpha remained unfazed, “You will still refuse to mate with me, so what is the point of backing down?” 

“ _ Pup _ ,” Soonyoung gritted, teeth clenching tightly. “Don’t draw the line now.”

There is a potent and pungent scent lingering in the surrounding them both, in between distress and dejection wafting off from Jihoon and it breaks something inside of Soonyoung whenever he sees his omega like this. He knew all the danger of an irresponsible mating process and he could not risk putting Jihoon near into that line even though it takes a toll for both of them. 

When Soonyoung looked at his omega, he could see how his mouth slowly quivers and realizes there is so much more than anger inside Jihoon’s eyes. He sees the longing for connection, the wanting feeling of their wolves being reunited once again flashes. 

_ Maybe _ he was the foolish one all along, for not noticing the change in Jihoon’s scent, how it slowly became more intense and evident as it permits the air around them. The bright sunniness of bergamot that bites into his skin and light splashes of jasmine made his head float in an everlasting floral garden and complementing the deep woody scent of sandalwood wafting off him; he almost feels like bathing in floral petals and oils.

Soonyoung was too adamant into keeping things in check he did not even realize sooner that his omega has always been ready and giving him all the consent he needs to do something.  _ Stupid mutt. _

“Did I do something wrong?” Jihoon’s voice breaks through his thoughts, vulnerable and weak.  _ “Don’t you want me anymore?” _

That reached something deep inside Soonyoung, clenching his heart tighter in a knot when heard how broken the voice was. 

_ "Jihoon,"  _ Soonyoung gently called his name, reached out until he captures Jihoon's face and deemed to a closer distance. "It's not like that pup," he sighs. The omega only leans further to his touch without saying another word. “I just want to make sure you’re ready, can you handle me?” 

“I  _ will  _ take everything you can give,” his omega whispers, looking at him straight in the eyes and softly smiling. “And with pleasure, return it to you just as much.” 

Soonyoung’s wolf howled in delight at the idea of his omega as willing as the alpha to start a mating bond and finally,  _ finally  _ staking his claim after long waiting and barely holding himself back. 

“I don’t want to repeat myself,” Soonyoung sweeps Jihoon off his feet, carrying him bridal style as he walks down the dim hallway that leads to their shared room. “Can you really handle a beast in bed? I have never done this before so I’m not really sure how far we could go.”

“How much of a beast are you?” the soft smile begins to look like a playful smirk in his omega’s face. “And just like what I said, I  _ will _ take everything you give.”

“Enough for the both of us,” the alpha supplies, putting him down on his nest once they’re inside the room. “I will make sure you are thoroughly covered in my scent, make you stay like that for days and as egoistic as this may sound, I want you to just think of me.” 

Jihoon visibly shudders, already feeling himself slips away into headspace. His hands go up to grab Soonyoung’s face and kiss him eagerly that his alpha gladly returns with the same eagerness. He could hear himself moaning out in between kisses as Soonyoung controls and takes the lead.

_ “Alpha, please.”  _

"You are good at edging me," Soonyoung purred, hot puffs of air ghosting at the seams of his swollen lips and smirked, “I couldn't wait to open you so hard that you will never be suited to another alpha.”

  
  
  


That night, Soonyoung watched his omega writhed, screamed and all delirious while mounted prettily on top of him. He just let Jihoon sink down and rode him until they both reached high heavens, until Jihoon couldn't feel his lower half anymore. Then the alpha took over after, draped all over Jihoon as he knotted him into the mattress, both feeling the bond slowly settling in and finished it off with one precise lasting bite on his omega’s neck that will leave a faint pinkish bruise soon. 

Soonyoung felt some sense of pride as soon as he saw Jihoon underneath him, spent and finally  _ claimed. _

**Author's Note:**

> this work has no fixed plot and sometimes might get confusing because of time lapses but i'm still working on beta-reading the whole to at least become more cohesive. 
> 
> stay safe, always.


End file.
